Kizu Kiryuu
}}| }}} - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Player zenangel613 - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Age 136 (appears 17-18) - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Gender Female - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Height 162.6 cm (5'4") - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Eye Colour Purple-ish blue - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Hair Colour Black - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Affiliation 5th Division - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Occupation 5th Division Captain - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Partner Eva Howaitofurawa (Vice-captain) - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Partners BB (Captain) - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Education Ebil Chibi Mafia Clan }} |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Known Relatives ? }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Shikai Shirokizu Tora - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Bankai Shirokizu Tora, Tsubasa no Raikou - }} Now, she works as the Division's Vice Captain and enjoying every moment of it all. She has even found that pestering her Captain and fellow Division members to be one of her favorite past times now. Soon after, her Captain BB retired and she was promoted to 5th Division Captain herse Vast Reiatsu: Even by the highest standards Kizu possesses a tremendous amount of Reiatsu. Her mere presence on the battlefield is monstrously overwhelming. It is powerful enough to nullify the actions of those possessing a High amount or less with no effort at all and Reiatsu fueled attacks from her proof to be exceptionally overwhelming to them. Her incredible energy reserves make it hard to fight weaker individuals without promptly overpowering them. Her Reiatsu is also great enough to, if she exerts it, negate the effects of abilities from those possessing a great amount of Reiatsu. Her spiritual pressure has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, for it is the elemental representative of... It emanates from her and significantly affects her surroundings. It is the formidable pressure of her Reiatsu itself which makes it look lik... Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Kizu is her tremendous intellect. She is well-versed in the history and proceedings of the world and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as secret methods. She easily grasps the concepts of subjects completely new to her and masters them quickly. Even in the most complex and dangerous of situations Kizu can rely on her calculating intellect to figure out the best course of action. Her assessment of a situation is swift, ad-hoc and accurate, allowing her to deduce the nature of other people’s abilities and countering them, often only requiring a few instances of observation. Adept Scientist: is a talented inventor and scientist, having already created some devices and techniques to aid her in battle or otherwise. Her potential in this field is evident, as she is able to create and invent devices on her own or further sophisticated research in coordination with other scientists. She can support any development bureau as her work can help accomplish the developmental goals. She knows chemistry, being able to work with chemical formulas and combined them to make new ones. She can also repair machines provided the required parts are available. Master Tactician: she has shown himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes preparing traps or leading her enemies along complex battle plans so she can even deal with enemies stronger than herself. Like this Kizu can prepare victory many steps in advance and even incorporate her enemies and their plans into her grand scheme. Regardless of her own powers or those of others, Kizu always remains a tactically cautious. Hohō Master Specialist: Kizu is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo. She has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise even some of the most proficient masters of this art as well. She is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and evading Bankai level techniques. She is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by her until after it has taken place. Even masters can barely keep up with her while she is still holding back. Zanjutsu Master Specialist: her skill with her sword has been honed to a masterful level, letting Kizu strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. Her skills and immense might with her sword allow her to always fight with one hand free, only using both hands when facing opponents she feels will beat her otherwise, which is an unlikely occurrence in its own right. She would have no problem fighting two masters simultaneously, and she might still come out on top. Chain: During combat, Kizu has the ability to utilize her chain at the end of zanpakutou handle as a weapon. It can be used simply like a chain as well as like a whip. Sliding Blade: When blades come in contact, she can press her blade up against her opponents and essentially slide it along the length of the blade toward her opponent to attempt an attack on them. This is done a high speeds, but not amazingly powerful. Hakuda Master: Kizu's skills are great enough to force some of the greatest mêlée fighters at their peak to fight seriously during combat. She has proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She demonstrates her skill and agility in this area by launching devastating attacks without laying a finger on her Zanpakutō. Facing armed opponents is no problem whatsoever for her, as her skills make her every limb a lethal weapon by itself. Flexibility: Even under combat, Kizu demonstrates a high level of ability flexibility. She may twist herself upside-down to land a hit of her own. Boxing Techniques: Highly skilled in boxing, Kizu is able to express certain boxing during combat. She may dodge attacks and be very quick on her feet when counter-attacking. Kidō Master Specialist: her knowledge of Kidō is so great, she can perform them by only calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require part of the incantation to do so, if not a full incantation. Kizu can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect her from all but the strongest of attacks, and create blasts that cause a tremendous amount of destruction in the area they are fired in. She can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. She can create her own unique high-level Kidō, and has extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. She has also show the ability to strengthen already cast spells by speaking their incantation afterwards. Lightning Based Spells: As her given skilled element, when in stormy conditions or when near lightning, Kizu's light based attacks are all enhanced immensing. The stronger the environment, the more deadly her attacks. Strength: Kizu possesses an ordinary amount of strength, though not the typical for a trained fighter. It is enough to not be called weak but serves as no advantage either. She could still be overpowered by those possessing an huge amount of strength with ease though. Bullet Speed: Kizu is extremely fast! Her entire body is geared towards speed, moving exceptionally fast, covering enormous distances in an instant and reacting to superfast attacks. She reacts quick enough to respond to nearly any surprise attack and counter it perfectly, making a smooth transition between being attacked and being the attacked. In battle, she can strike with nigh-unobservable speed and at a frightening pace, making it nigh-impossible for her opponents to find an opening and counter-attack. Enhanced Endurance: Kizu has enhanced physical stamina, allowing her to maintain physical activity for a longer period of time than ordinary before tiring. Only if she’s forced to keep up peak activity will it fatigue her. A light injury here or there won’t bother her that much either. Enhanced Senses not only can Kizu utilize the normal Reiatsu sensing technique of a Shinigami, she is also in possession of superior other senses. Her sight, hearing, sense of smell and even her feel for Reiatsu are very acute and sharp; able to discern smaller sources and nuances where others could not. Basic Healer: Kizu has a basic knowledge of Kaidō and associated techniques. She is able to after a few moments of observation assess minor injuries are and take the proper action to stabilize them by starting to repair a person’s Reiatsu, perhaps heal simple injuries over time. She also possesses the skills to apply the basic Reihai techniques, the first eight, to tackle common battlefield injuries. She may also assess more serious injuries which lie beyond her capabilities to repair. Speed Processing: High analysis of skills upon the first few minutes of the opponent. Equipment Gloves: Kizu wears a pair of white gloves on a normal basis. These gloves are able to prevent harm from her hands during combat as they are condensed reiatsu gloves and can also reduce slashes from blades (if by doing so, she channel reiatsu to that spot). Zanpakutou Zanpakutou Name: '''Shirokizu Tora '''Attribute: Lightning Sealed Form: '''A wakizashi with silver blade and one blue stripe in the center of the blade when you look at it. It rests on my left side and often has a chain that wraps around my waist. The end of the chain has a small triangle that mainly for decoration but has directional purposes as well. However, that appearance it usually only taken on when I'm in battle, the usual placement of my zanpakutou is in its sheath upon my back, where the chain is wrapped over my shoulder and across diagonally on my chest to carry it around. Shikai '''Shikai: Instead of a Release Command there is an End Command. By using the phrase Kakekko, Shirokizu Tora! (Sprint, Shirokizu Tora!) any active effects, which are readibly available, are ceased. Shikai Appearance:'''In Shikai, the sword's chain no longer wraps around the waist, but releases itself and then becomes able to be used for attacks or protection when necessary. The blade would be noticeably more tinted with blue and an additional glove is worn now on the right hand; it's white with a shiny blue symbol of a lightning bolt on it. The blade now holds a mild charge, which can be later strengthened with abilities. On the left side of her face, there is a blue lightning mark as well, that points up to her eye. Speed and agility also are now enhanced.Upon closer look, she has a small pair of wings emerging from her back, though it seems to have no effect on anything at all. Clothes are usually the same, but now sleeves are cut off at the shoulder level revealing the "Z" scar on her left shoulder. Shikai Abilities *④ Lightening Speed:' Speed of Kizu increases drastically, directly involving her shunpo and physical attacks as well. Dodging attacks and making attacks become quite swifter. You could almost say she's just as fast as lightening! *'④ Chain Shock:' The chain now carries a medium voltage that enhances its strength in use. The voltage is not strong enough to stun an opponent, but can cause slight surprises if unexpected or unknown by the opponent. *'④ Lightening Bolt:' By pointing her blade at the opponent and/or the palm of her hand, a strong lightning bolt shoots off towards the target at great speed. The user cannot control the direction of the bolt, thus can only aim. If struck, it can cause a moderate electrocuting to occur coupled with puncture wounds and burns. The bolt accordingly, may split as well, and it could go off in different directions, as well as blinding the opponent. Distance for how far the bolt can travel is unlimited; it won't stop until it hits the target or another object large enough to stop it. The power of the bolt depends on the users abilities. *'④ Shock Slash:' On command, whenever her blade comes in contact with any other object, an electric charge will be released straight causing the sword to carry a high voltage, if the opponent himself touches the blade at this time, it will shock the opponent, possibly causing some minor delusion as well as blindness. Depending on the voltage that was released, the opponent could suffer from a range of short to long blindness during battle. If the blade is too weak to with stand the shock,it might break under the impact of the shock. If the opponent is cut by the blade, more damage can be given off due to the electric nature of it. If the charge is strong enough, the glove she wears on her right hand could absorb some of the energy and gain a small charge itself, if it does, it's about 1/5 of the actual charge power then. Once charged, the glove could stay electric for at least 2 minutes, with power slowly decreasing within the last minute. This attack could also be charged with the additional strength of Tsuzuri Raiden, this kidou only strengthens the charge andattack not to activate it. (Both the blade and the glove) *'③ Flash Bang:' When necessary, the zanpakutou can release a blinding flash that could render the opponent stunned and unable to move for a few moments, allowing an opening against them. However this can only happen if the opponentwas within a range of 10 feet from the wielder. There will also be a loud thunder based sound that could block out other noises causing the opponent to hear the sound as well. Due to these two things combined, the wielder can then move out of range or away to avoid or prepare another attack. Note: The wielder is immune to these sounds and flashes. Bankai '''Bankai Command: Shirokizu Tora, tsubasa no raikou! (Wings of Lightning)!:' Bankai Appearance: In Bankai, the abilities have changed slightly, some remain, while others are changed. Appearance at this level takes on a completely different level. A pair of shoulder length wings appears on Momo's back and the inner feathers make a line of blue, while the rest is pure white, they only serve as an image for her relationship with her Zanpakutou spirit, nothing more, no abilities go with them. The rest of the clothes have now changed as well. In order to make it appearance complete, both hands have gloves with the same ability as before and her face has a blue lightning on both sides. Her clothes had changed into white with a single blue stripe that crosses diagonally across her shirt. She changes into shorts as well, which has a similar pattern. The zanpakutou itself has gone though a drastic change. Instead of having the chain, it's now just a line of electricity that could easily retract and extend. The blade has become much more of a heavenly aurora to it and appears to glow even from time to time during battle and has a different appearance as well. The blade has also changed into a slightly different appearance, instead of a complete blade, the middle now has a slit that is about a ¼ of the zanpakutou's width, dividing the blade to a top and bottom part. The bottom part is blue while the top is still metallic color. These are merely aesthetic changes, no particular abilities come with the change, other than physical attacks during zanjutsu. Bankai Abilities *'④ Lightning Stream:' Instead of a snapshot lightning bolt, the lightning stream is a continuous bolt of lightning that is shot straight out towards an opponent. Shooting out from either the Zanpakutuo itself (the tip of the blade) or the stream of electricity at the end of the Zanpakutuo, the lightning steam is fluid and full of energy, which would be immediately cut off as desired by the wielder. It has a slight arcing movement to it, tending to pursue the opponent if he or she tries to simplydodge it left or right, up or down. The stream of electricity, when hit, will force high voltage electricity through the opponent's body for the duration of 5 seconds. The wielder will use their hands to control directions. *'④ Light Trap:' The wielder raises the blade to the sky and conjures up a slight small cloud of lightening above the area. She then proceeds to continue in combat. If she feels the time is right, she can snap with either hand and bring down a bolt of lightning and guide it using her hands or simply grab it and throw it at the opponent as well. If hit, it can cause major electrocution and burns. If the bolts that do not hit but land around the opponent in a square pattern, then once there are 4 bolts, the they will draw a gold line connecting each other and bring up an wall of light that indicates they are now within a closed off area. Once inside, she can now have a better control of the lightning and much more power within in the attacks. All attacks only gain an advantage of 1/3 higher charge. The main boundaries of where the walls can encircle are up 20 feet of each other, creating a square or rectangle up to 20 feet in length or width. *'③ Lightning Wall:' By clapping once first and then creating a circle with one hand after, a shield of lighting is conjured up and appears in front of the wielder. The shield is made of highly concentrated lightning, thus having a high voltage. It can absorb the attack that is being made and then reflect it back as a lightning attack with the same attack power as well after coming in contact with the wall. After use, the wielder simply claps their hands again and then wall would shatter and thus have bolts flying outwards and sideways, which could possibly cause hits as well if the opponent wasn't careful. *'④ Shikai Abilities:' All Shikai Abilities are present and enhanced. Additional Info RYC Info Strength: I have the typical strength of someone who has been doing workout for a short time and I surely developed some traits. I might look scrawny, granted... Reiatsu amount: I am somewhere in the high tier of captain class fighters. I have huge loads of Reiatsu as it is. Mobility: Any slow person beware! I am not the slow type and I show it. My reflexes and motion speed are perfect... for those who don't know how to move at the speed of light. My shunpo covers bigger distance in a smaller amount of time. Weaponry: I would be among the higher-class fighters who enjoy having fights till dawn to the death (or less than that). I could train underdoggers for sure. I am quite disciplined as well. Unarmed: I would be among the higher-class fighters who would enjoy having barehanded fights to a great extent. I could train underdoggers for sure. Kidou/Reiatsu: I am pretty talented compared to my peers. * All Shinigamis can do Soul burial, so do I. * As far as Kidou is concerned: ** I can cast up to kidou #65 at full power (or less as I choose), without incantation. ** Without incantation, I can cast up to kidou #87 at a third of its full power. If applicable, I can chant the incantation after casting the spell, to increase it's potential to full power. ** As part of a twofold incantation, I can cast up to kidou #87 at full power. ** With incantation, I can cast any kidou at full power. ** Kidou #15 and lower are really easy for me. As such, I can cast these at least a dozen times before they count towards my allotment. * If I add all significant spells I fire before passing out, it gives 388. * I can hide my reiatsu completely. * I can channel my full reiatsu at a nearby location. The target location would be subject to my spiritual pressure. My blasts are very strong and travel quite long. Zanpakutou: As far as Shikai is concerned: * All of my Shikai abilities, are fully developed. As far as Bankai is concerned: * All of my Bankai abilities, are fully developed. Category:People